


True Eros

by FullmetalKarneval13



Series: YOI Anniversary!! [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eros - Freeform, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, some kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: Yuuri finds his Eros and Viktor finds his life and love.





	True Eros

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3!!! Yay!!! Enjoy my peeps!!

3 AM found Yuuri saying goodnight to Minako, and laying on the floor of the studio to stare at the ceiling. 

Eros had been found, and he was relieved and scared for the onsen on ice. Yuuri loved the routine more now that he found a way to make it his, had found a way to show his sexually and story with a different perspective.

He was never the Playboy, the Casanova. He was the woman bringing in the man to love, then push him out again ready for the next conquest. Yuuri furrowed his brow, he didn't want to push him away.

Hearing the door to the studio open, Yuuri turned to see Viktor entering with a jacket on over his PJs.

"Yuuri... You should be sleeping." Viktor walked over, sitting next to Yuuri on the floor.

Yuuri and Viktor's relationship had grown to a friendship that Yuuri could have only dreamed of. Getting to know the man behind the mask was special to Yuuri. The trust that Viktor put in his hands is something he will keep guarded close to his heart.

"I will... Just wanted to go over Eros a little before I hit the ice. Why aren't you sleeping?" Yuuri sat up seeing dark circles under the mans eyes.

"Does it make me a bad person cheering for you to win instead of Yura?" Viktor said quietly. 

Yuuri didn't know what to say. He was happy Viktor seemed to want to stay, but another part of him wondered why? Why did Viktor want to stay? Why did Viktor want Yuuri to win instead of Yurio?

"Why do you want me to win?" Yuuri unconsciously covered his mouth after the question. Reddness had covered the entirety of his face and was traveling down to his neck. What the hell was he thinking asking that.

Viktor seemed to freeze, which gave Yuuri a chance to retract, and fix what he just said. "Nevermind, j, just ignore that, I don't know what I was asking..." Hands softly tracking his jaw shut him up. 

Yuuri opened his eyes to see the gentle expression on Viktor's face.

"I want you to win because for a long time I have been ignoring two things, and you are giving them back to me. Please win so I can stay, or else I'm kidnapping you and bringing you with me to Russia." Viktor grinned. Yuuri snorted but wasn't against the idea. 

"What are the two things you ignored?" Yuuri took Viktor's hand, playing with the fingers.

"Win... Then I'll tell you." Yuuri glared as Viktor stood up. "Come on, you need to sleep and so do I... Let's get you to bed." Viktor held out his hand. Yuuri grabbed it and didn't let go till they made it home.

____________________________________

He won. He actually won and Viktor was staying. He wasn't sure why he was feeling a little numb. But for once he felt like he could breathe since Yurio came to Hasetsu.

That night, with the Stars shining Yuuri had walked to the beach to get away from his family's celebration of his win. He had earned Katsudon and was full and happy. 

Footsteps padded in the sand with a set of woofs. He turned to see Makkachin running along side Viktor's slow jog.

"I figured you'd either be here or at the studio. I'm glad I guessed right." Viktor plopped down next to Yuuri, both watching Makkachin bite at the incoming waves. 

"I needed some quiet... I'm still trying to process that your staying." Yuuri laid his cheek on his knees to face Viktor.

"Well, I'm very much happy I'm staying." Viktor smiled, moving some of Yuuri's hair behind his ear.

"What were the two things?" Yuuri had won, now he was ready to hear Viktor's two things.

Viktor trailed his hand down Yuuri's arm, interlocking their fingers. "Life and love. Those are the two things I've been ignoring for over twenty years. I don't want to ignore them anymore, I want to have them with you." 

Yuuri felt his eyes sting with tears, but he held them back. He got on his knees, moving the silver hair to see two blue eyes staring at him with so much affection it made his heart ach.

"Can I kiss you?" Yuuri said. Viktor nodded seeming to be at a loss for words.

Yuuri leaned in, and pressed lightly to Viktor's lips. When he pulled back he saw the Stars shine in Viktor's eyes. Yuuri yelped when he was tackled to the sand when strong arms wrapped around him. Lips decended down to his to kiss him fully. His hands went into silky hair before wrapping his arms around Viktor's neck. This was something he hoped to never let go. He'll fight anything and anyone if he could stay by Viktor's side, to keep on kissing him, to someday hold him deeper and love him deeper.... Yuuri was determined to keep Viktor by him for the rest of his life.

The kiss turned heated, tongues danced, and hands drifted to hold each other as close as they could get. Viktor lifted his head to kiss at Yuuri's jaw, down to his neck. Yuuri's arms tightned pressing closer to feel Viktor's heated skin.

A bark sounded before both were splashed with water by Makkachin. Laughing and complained shouts were sung out as both pulled from the other.

"I would be happy to give you life and love Viktor." Yuuri smiled.

"Vitya... Will you... Um... Call me Vitya?" Viktor had a tinge of red spreading to his ears.

Yuuri nodded linking there arms together to walk back to the onsen. 

Yuuri led Viktor up the stairs where they both dressed for bed. Snuggling under the covers, Yuuri wrapped Viktor in his arms.

"Goodnight, Vitya." A goodnight kiss was placed before both drifted off....

**Author's Note:**

> Come hollar at me at Tumblr.  
> [FullmetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
